You Were Saying?
by Panda-Peach
Summary: One-Shot. The Sannin haven't seen each other for a while, and Tsunade has some new cards to play. The boys won't be underestimating her again anytime soon. Pre-Cannon. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru. No ships.


**A/N: **Hi there! As you can see this is just a very short one-shot. I intend to submit much more substantial and satisfying and superior and several other s flavored stories later on. But for now this is all I have to offer you. In this fic the Sannin aren't Sannin yet, their like... pre-awesome or someting. That didn't make much sense did it? No, didn't think so... ANYWAY! I'd say that the mini Sannin are about 15 or 16 in this fic so they are still working out all their techniques and stuff. If ya'll see any glaring errors or have any suggestions to make this better to read I would love to hear anything you have to say.

-Peachy

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" The pale ninja standing beside her asked in a condescending tone. He was tall and gangly, towering over Tsunade's average height. She puffed herself up as much as she could without pushing out her chest too much. It wouldn't do to distract them, she really wanted them focused for this.

"I think the question is; are you ready snake boy?" The brawny almost as tall guy standing next to Orochimaru glanced at her skeptically when she spoke these words.

"Don't get all fired up little lady, we just don't want to hurt you." Jiraiya smirked at her in an irritating fashion. She really was annoyed at these boys and their stupid, irritating growth spurts. Suddenly, now that they could see the top of her head, they thought that they could talk down to her. Figuratively speaking that is. "I'm not saying your not amazing or anything, Tsu-Tsu, but I really don't think you can win this one." The white haired ninja backed up at bit while casting a critical eye at her biceps. "Orochimaru and I haven't been sitting around while the three of us have been separated." Jiraiya scratched the back of his head and spared a glance for the thick rope coiled at his feet "If you were hoping we were out of shape, you're out of luck."

"Fool. She's always out of luck." This tone was probably the closest the overly serious ninja ever came to laughing.

"Both of you just shut up and play tug of war with me!"

"We could play something even funner if you'd just-" Tsunade punched him in the shoulder since it was difficult to reach his head now. He yelped and rubbed his shoulder even though he was still grinning.

"Tsu-Tsu _chan!_" Jiraiya whined, stressing the honorific, hoping it would send her into a rage like it usually did. But it wouldn't work this time, Tsunade wouldn't let it. She had more important things to do. Jiraiya seemed to realize this when nothing sharp came flying in his direction. "Good to know you hit as hard as you used to." He shared an amused look with Orchimaru.

_Wrong,_ she thought vindictively._ I hit much harder now._ She stooped down and grabbed the huge rope that she could barely fit her hands around. Silently she threw one end at Orochimaru's face and stalked across the training field until her rope was almost fully extended. The little red ribbon tied in the middle fluttered in the breeze.

Orochimaru passed the huge rope to Jiraiya and barely trying to keep his voice down muttered "Just humor her; it'll make life easier for everyone." He glanced her way meeting her eyes for his next words. "She'll always be relatively weak, no way to change that." He smirked at her. "Just let her have her way."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed to slits, but other than that she gave no sign that she'd heard. Let him think what he wanted. She hadn't been sitting around either. Her grip on the rope tightened, her fingers dug into the rough fibers, and she waited for the slack to disappear. The boys hesitated but got into position after a moment with Orochimaru in front and Jiraiya holding the last few feet of rope in the back. They were relaxed; not taking her seriously.

"Couldn't we just spar?" The pervert called across the field. "You at least have a chance to whoop our butts that way, though I doubt it." Jiraiya's grin had never infuriated her more. She gave him a spine-chilling smile in return and tugged a tiny bit on the rope to tell them to start. When they pulled with less than half of their strength, her smile widened to a feral grin. Her hair fell forward, throwing her face into a frightening darkness. Her eyes gleamed maniacally as chakra surged through her arms invisibly. She yanked on the rope with about half her strength as well, sending them flying forward so fast they left a huge plume of dust in their wake. What she would have paid to get a picture of their faces like you could on some of those roller coasters.

When the dust cleared Tsunade turned to find her boys ingrained in the bark of a tree twenty feet behind her. The blonde powerhouse pranced up to the spot where the boys were trying to disentangle themselves from each other wearing with a poorly disguised smirk on her face. The boys both looked up at her at the same time, Jiraiya's expression was a mix of astonishment (of course), horror (at her capabilities to hurt him now), and pride (that was pride wasn't it?). Orochimaru was harder to read but the surprise (Ha! She had _never_ seen him so shell shocked before) was more than enough to make her day. She leaned down to smile contentedly in Orochimaru's face.

"You were saying?"


End file.
